Pantheon of Aldernon
Worship of the various gods, goddesses and faceless deities varies greatly across the world and Aldernon is no different. Quite uniquely though is that Aldernon has its owns self-contained pantheon, not that this means there is no worship of beings outside of the list of local deities. __TOC__ The pantheon of Aldernon is known as the ‘Three Rings’, a reference to the three-tiered hierarchy, where all beings within a given tier being considered equals. The highest tier is the Ring of Gods, the second tier is that of Demi-Gods, and the final tier is that of Knight-Saints. Ring of Gods Brighid, the Mother, Goddess of Fertility, Sister of Sucellis '' Neutral Good deity of: * Earrach * Growth and Rebirth * Mothers, babies and children * Healing Feast Day: Luáin dhá Feabhra (shared with Sucellis) ''Brighid is the bringer of new growth, birth and the coming of life. She stands for spring and is worshipped by mothers. She is also the patron of marriage, union and sexual courtship and young couples will offer quiet prayers to not get caught on illicit nights under the stars. Along with her brother Sucellis, she oversees the growth and reaping of the harvest. Legends and myths of Brighid say she sprang forth from an emerald seed that grew from a tree planted in the heart of Aldernon, watered by the tears of heaven. From that moment, she vowed to see life spring forth wherever she went, her very touch causing trees to blossom and flowers to bloom. She moved through those sick and suffering and eased their pain and illness. Sucellis of the Bounty God of the Harvest, Brother of Brighid Lawful Good deity of: * Earrach * Farmers * The harvest * Harmony with nature Feast Day: Luain dhá Feabhra (shared with Brighid) After his sisters tree was felled for wood, the woodcutters planted a new tree in its place. From this new tree Sucellis was born, becoming the god of harvest and harmony. A newly born deity, Sucelis strode through the fields and blessed the harvest to come, bringing a bounty to those that live of the field and the hunt. But Sucellis isn't only the god of the harvests bounty, but also natural harmony and will vengeful on those who upset this balance. It is said that when animals are driven from their homes and rampage through towns and villages, Sucellis leads the charge. Eadaoin, the Winged Mercy, Goddess of Charity Lawful Good deity of: * Samhradh * Generosity * Altruism * Good Fortune Feast Day: Luain dhá Meitheamhthe Eadaoin, the Winged Mercy, is said to appear to those with and those without in different forms. To those without, those hungry and desperate, she is a beautiful winged, angelic figure whose very presence is a balm for hunger and pain and loneliness. But to those with, those who have been blessed with wealth and plenty, she is a visage of guilt. To gaze upon her is to feel the pain of those less fortunate, to stare into the void that is fate and understand fortune is fleeting, but kindness is eternal. Nemair, Seductress, Goddess of Lust, Wife of Niel Chaotic Neutral deity of: * Samhradh * Sex and lust * Rage and passion * Young lovers Feast Day: Domhnaigh ceithre Iúil (last night of summer) While young lovers will pray to Brighid to have their courtship hidden from prying eyes, it will be to Nemair that silent prayers are made in the warm darkness of night. She is the dark, burning reflection of Brighid and the two have a longstanding animosity. '' ''It isn't known from where Nemair originated, only that she arrived a sunset on Domhnaigh ceithre Iúil, her feast day, bringing with her a hot night and even hotter passions. Her temper comes quickly, but so does her forgiveness and she is not only invoked by those looking for success in the bedroom, but also those giving into other rages of the heart. Artists and athletes often look to her when trying to find the passion and energy they need. Niel the Wise, God of Tactics, Husband of Nemair Lawful Neutral deity of: * Fómhar * Warfare and tactics * Logic and rationality * Fortune in conflict * Soldiers Feast Day: Luain amháin Lúnasa Lugh, Lorekeeper, God of Learning True Neutral deity of: * Fómhar * Magic, alchemy and learning * Academic pursuits * Wisdom * Students and teachers Feast Day: Luain trí Meán Fómhair (first day of academic year) An Strainsér, the One Beyond, Deity of Deceit Chaotic Evil deity of: * Geimhreadh * Forbidden knowledge * Necromancy * Evil Works * Deception and lies Feast Day: Unknown/not observed Sealbhóir Scálái, of the Two Forms, Deity of Balance Lawful Neutral deity of: * Fimbulwinter * Cycle of life * Death and birth * Equilibrium * The afterlife Feast Day: Domhnaigh ceithre Eanáir (Last day of the year) Ring of Demi-Gods This ring represents the second and lower divine pantheon; unlike the major gods, the demi-gods are not associated with a season of the year and typically don’t have feast days. When depicted in art and iconography, this ring is made from silver and inlayed with eight semi-precious stones, although the specific gems vary. Andarta, Goddess of Honour, Lieutenant of Niel Lawful Good deity of: * Promises and contracts * Battlefield code of conduct * Respect Andarta always stands beside Niel on the battlefield, but Nemair loathes her and has attempted to kill her several times in fits of jealous rage. Andarta has no intentions towards Nemair other than as his second in command; anything else would be dishonourable. Cernunnos, God of Thievery Chaotic Evil deity of: * Theft * Greed and covetous behaviour * Stealth and concealment Estus, Goddess of Alchemy Chaotic Neutral deity of: * Experimentation * Providence * Medicine and potions Searlait, Goddess of Destiny, Threefold Goddess with Eimíle and Áine Lawful Good deity of: * Prophecy and divination * Heroic deeds * Noble causes Searlait, Eimíle and Áine are the threefold goddesses of the future and get along terribly. Searlait represents future your are obliged to fulfil, Eimíle the terrible future you cannot escape and Áine the hope to make a future for yourself. Searlait and Eimíle can never agree on interpretations of the future and Áine always strives to muddy their sight of the future Aeron, God of Bloodlust, Son of Nemair and Niel Chaotic Neutral deity of: * Anger and fury * Physical power * Vengeance and retribution Aeron was conceived and born on the battlefield, when in the middle of a great war, Niel seduced her husband Nemair and took him atop a mountain of bodies. The battle raged on around them while Aeron was born and while still a babe he slew a dragon with his bare hands Eimíle, Goddess of Doom, Threefold Goddess with Searlait and Áine Lawful Evil deity of: * Inescapable fate * Terrible visions * Impending disasters Searlait, Eimíle and Áine are the threefold goddesses of the future and get along terribly. Searlait represents future your are obliged to fulfil, Eimíle the terrible future you cannot escape and Áine the hope to make a future for yourself. Searlait and Eimíle can never agree on interpretations of the future and Áine always strives to muddy their sight of the future Lugus, God of Wisdom, Tutor of Lugh Neutral Good deity of: * Philosophy * Debate and discussion * Application of knowledge Lugus was always a demi-god, but taught his former student Lugh in application of all his infinite knowledge. And as is the way, the student surpassed the teacher, although legend says that Lugh and Lugus sill love to meet over an ale in a particular tavern once every hundred years or so. Áine, Goddess of Hope, Threefold Goddess with Eimíle and Searlait Neutral Good deity of: * Self-determination and freedom * Mutability and change * One a million chances and luck Searlait, Eimíle and Áine are the threefold goddesses of the future and get along terribly. Searlait represents future your are obliged to fulfil, Eimíle the terrible future you cannot escape and Áine the hope to make a future for yourself. Searlait and Eimíle can never agree on interpretations of the future and Áine always strives to muddy their sight of the future Ring of Knight-Saints The Ring of Knight-Saints: This is the only ‘mortal’ ring, a tier of divinity saved for the twelve Knights Repentant who helped the Repentant Queen save Aldernon from the Nevermore King. Each Knight is associated with a given month from which they took part of their name. This represents the oath they swore to their Queen to protect Aldernon year round, for eternity. This ring is depicted as being crafted from iron, representing the iron of their swords and shields, and rather than gem stones the crest of each Knight is engraved around the circumference of the ring. Elaine Maceswinger, Knight of Eanáir A dwarf from Dum’Kazzarad, named for her weapon, the mace ‘Ceann Brisidh’ (head breaker). Patron saint of: * Smiths * Warriors * Glassblowers Ywain the Just, Knight of Feabhra A human from The Enlightened Peaks, she was known for being cool headed and even handed. Patron saint of: * Lawyers, judges and executioners * Accused criminals * Bureaucrats Galehuit Finecloth, Knight of Márta A human from the distant lands of Espania, he earned his knightly name due to his flamboyant attire. Patron saint of: * Tailors and seamstresses * Leatherworkers * Mothers Badgemagus Bookbearer, Knight of Aibreán A dragonborn from the southern coasts, he was the scribe for the order and recorded their deeds. Patron saint of: * Scribes and clerks * Librarians * Actors Meliodas Silvertongue, Knight of Bealtaine Skilled with the harp, this elf woman from the forests Adhmad Dorcha was known for her beautiful singing voice. Patron saint of: * Bards, poets and musicians * Craftspeople of instruments * The deaf Loholt the Silent, Knight of Meitheamh A hafling from the central plains, he was incredibly stealthy, even in full plate armour. Patron saint of: * Hunters * Scouts and rangers * Alchemists Nyneve Razoredge, Knight of Iúil A goliath who spent most of her time sharpening her great sword ‘Sunslicer’ to a frightfully keen edge. Patron saint of: * Swordsmiths * Barbers * Authors Uther Dragonsbane, Knight of Lúnasa A tiefling from Mulan who slew the black dragon Umbrix with her twin swords ‘Sauraisu’ and ‘Saikoro’. Patron saint of: * Travellers * Outcasts * Chefs Stephanie the Wise, Knight of Meán Fómhair A human philospher and academic from the lands of Canaad, she was a vast source of knowledge and wisdom. Patron saint of: * Teachers and students * Researchers and academics * Chocolatiers Orgeluse the Artisan, Knight of Deireadh Fómhair A gnome artificer from the Trade Lands, he was responsible for crafting and maintaining the orders equipment. Patron saint of: * Artificers and clockmakers * Painters * Bricklayers Balin the Grimm, Knight of Samhain A dwarf from Dum’Kazzarad and childhood friend of Elaine, Balin was known for his dark outlook on life. Patron saint of: * The lost and damned * Those sentenced to death * Clowns and jesters Josephine the Mute, Knight of Nollaig An incredibly devout human monk before joining the order, she had taken a vow of silence. Patron saint of: * Priests, clerics and clergy * Those seeking enlightenment * Prostitutes Category:Pantheon of Aldernon